1. Field
Embodiments relate to an epoxy resin composition for encapsulation of a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transfer molding may be used as a method of packaging semiconductor devices (such as integrated circuits (ICs) and large scale integration (LSI) chips) with epoxy resin compositions to obtain semiconductor devices due to its advantages of low cost and suitability for mass production. In transfer molding, modification of epoxy resins or phenol resins as curing agents may lead to improvement in characteristics and reliability of semiconductor devices.
Epoxy resin compositions may include an epoxy resin, a curing agent, a curing catalyst, and the like. As the curing catalyst, imidazole catalysts, amine catalysts, and phosphine catalysts may be used.